A label printer includes a cutter unit including a fixed blade, which is disposed across a print paper, and a movable blade which is movable to cut the print paper interposed between the movable blade and the fixed blade.
In many cases, however, the cutter unit of the label printer cuts a print paper having an adhesive-applied surface on which an adhesive agent is applied, such as a label attached to a backing sheet or a linerless label. In such cases, the adhesive agent applied on the adhesive-applied surface of the print paper may adhere to the movable blade of the cutter unit, which may cause a jamming of the print paper due to the adhesion of the print paper to the movable blade while the print paper is being conveyed.
In addition, in recent years, a label having a backing sheet has been found to cause environmental problems since the backing sheet is discarded as waste when a printed label is peeled off of the backing sheet. Thus, a linerless label has been widely used as print paper. However, since the linerless label is conveyed with its adhesive-applied surface exposed, an adhesive agent applied on the adhesive-applied surface of the linerless label may adhere more easily to the movable blade of the cutter unit than a label having a backing sheet, which may result in more frequent jamming of the printer.